Dancing is what joins us
by seriesfan
Summary: Emilia is the new girl at the Dance Central school. There she will make many friends, and do her favorite hobbie, dance. While she is there she will experience many things and go through many situations. Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Emilia

**This is my Dance Central story. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, but, hey, don´t judge me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

At the Dance Central train station the train with the number 142 stopped there. After the passengers got out, a brunette girl stepped out to. She hopped she wouldn´t get lost, because it was her first time in the city, and it was HUGE!

After walking a lot, she found the place she was looking for. It was a school, but not just any school. It was the Dance Central School for Talented People **(A/N Sorry for the name)** and it was awesome! The most talented people of the city, and sometimes the world, came there to learn, have fun and show their talents. There were different buildings, each student was placed in one, according to his/her talent.

The brunette went to an office in which a lady was attending newcomers. When it was her turn, she told her:

"Hi, my name´s Emilia and I want to know which my building, thank you is very much."

"Oh, yes. Emilia, you have the DCI building." The lady told her. "That is an honor, only the most talented students go there." She added.

Emilia just smiled, and then she started looking for her building. She couldn´t understand how the others couldn´t get lost there. She was so confused that she didn´t realized where she was going, until she crashed into someone.

"_Disculpa_" a male voice said. "I mean, sorry"

"Don´t worry, I´m the one who crashed into you." Emilia apologized

"I´m Angel" the guy said. He was tall, with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was very attractive.

"I´m Emilia" she soon noticed something "Do you talk Spanish?"

"Yes, I´m a Latino, in fact. Sometimes I talk in my first language without noticing. And let's say that not many people speak Spanish here" he said, looking slightly disappointed.

"Don´t worry. I speak English, but I also understand Spanish. No big deal."

"That is great! Are you new on the school?"

"Yes. Can you help me find my building? I´m lost." She said

"Of course. You are lucky, I´m in the same building." He said "This way"

After some time, they found the building. It was the biggest of all.

"Well, you have to look for your department now." Angel told Emilia "I think that I will see you around frequently."

"I think the same" she answered him before looking for her department.

When she found it, she saw that there were 3 different bedrooms. Hers was the one on the right. She opened the door and saw that her stuff was already there. After she finished unpacking, she heard 2 voices.

"Wow, a new girl!" A little girl exclaimed when she got out of her bedroom. "Taye look, a newbie!"

"Calm down, little sis." Another girl said. They both were African American and, from what they said, they were sisters.

"Hi, I´m Emilia"

"I´m Taye and this is my sister Li´lt" Taye said

"Hey, it´s a pleasure." Li´lt said "You look like a cool girl; I think we might get along really well"

"Well, I hope it will be like that" Emilia answered "Are you the only ones in this department beside me?"

"No, we share a room. I don´t know who is the other girl." Taye answered

"Oh, well. As I´m new, I will go explore the school. Excuse me" Emilia said as she got out of the department.

After that, Li´lt look out to the yard of the school and patted Taye on the shoulder

"Look who´s here" she said.

Emilia was walking in the yard and then she stopped near a fountain.

"Look out, you might fall in the fountain." A blonde dude told her

"Oh, thanks for the advice. I´m Emilia, by the way."

"Name´s Bodie. You are new; you might have the talent to be in this building. It´s a compliment" Bodie said. He then looked around and exclaimed "Mo, Glitch! Come here."

An African American and an Asian boy came closer. "What´s up Bodie?" the Asian boy asked.

"I´m fine ,I want you to meet someone. Emilia, these are my friends Mo and Glitch"

"Hi. I am Mo."

"Glitch. What´s up?"

"Hi, name´s Emilia, A pleasure to meet you." She said to them

"Well Emilia, it seems you, Mo, and I will be great friends." Glitch said. He then heard a cough. "Sorry. You, Mo, Bodie, and me."

After that, the four of them walked to their departments. When Emilia walked inside hers, she found a redhead sitting in the couch.

"Well, it looks like my other roommate has showed up" the red head said "My name is Miss Aubrey, and yes, you have to use the Miss."

"My name is Emilia, _Miss_ Aubrey." She said normally, except for the _Miss _part.

"Well, if you are here, you must know the rules. I am the most talented girl on the school, and anyone can beat me. You must also know that I don´t like to wait a lot." Aubrey sounded like a snobby person, which, in fact, she was.

"Well, you must know my rules also. I can´t stand snobby people so you better stay away from me if you don´t want your face to be punched." She said an intimidating tone in her voice.

"Well, it seems that we are completely opposites. You better stay away; I can make you some terrible things."

"Oh, looked how scared I am." Emilia said sarcastically.

Aubrey just huffed and went to her room.

* * *

The next day Emilia, Taye and Li´lt were in the cafeteria when the guys appeared.

"So, it seems that you make friends quickly" Angel told Emilia. She just nodded smiling.

"Hey, I heard you had a bad first impression of the witch." Li´lt said to Emilia

"The witch?" she asked

"We use that when we talk about Miss Aubrey" Glitch explained.

"Yes, she is totally a witch." Mo added

"Please, she is not that bad." Angel said

"Really?" Bodie questioned him.

"Well, she is a little. 90% bad. Ok, I lied, she is totally a witch." Angel confessed seeing the looks on their faces.

"That´s what we thought." Taye said "Oh, talking about the witch."

Miss Aubrey had just come in. She looked at them and said:

"Well, well, well. My favorite students… and the irritating new girl"

"Who said you could talk to Emilia like that?" Glitch said, but Aubrey´s glare scared him.

"Aubrey, why don´t you go to wash your hair?" Bodie said, trying to defend his friends.

"1, is _Miss Aubrey_, and 2, I have just wash it"

"Look, why don´t we just forget about this argument and try to keep calm?" Angel said, trying to break the tension. Glitch answered by yelling

"NO!"

"Oh, new girl…"

"It´s Emilia, Aubrey" Taye said.

"Whatever, you are in my seat." Aubrey finished.

"I don´t see a sign saying "Property of Miss Annoying" in it" Emilia said.

The other 6 persons backed away. They all were thinking the same _Emilia sure knows how to handle arguments._

"It´s Miss Aubrey! You should apologize right now!" Aubrey said her face red from anger. At the same time, Glitch took out his phone and said "This will be good"

Emilia stood up and said "I won´t apologize because you are an irritating person who is all self-conceited"

Aubrey´s face looked as it would explode in any second. "Another thing?"

"Yes, do you like sauce?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no big deal just…" Emilia didn´t finished because she then threw the sauce at Aubrey, spilling her blouse.

Said redhead scream so loud everyone had to cover their ears. "You have just made a TERRIBLE MISTAKE!"

"Do you want to get spilled again? Shut up" Emilia said to her. Aubrey just huffed and walked away. Angel then said

"Well, she looks angry, but it doesn´t matter. THAT WAS AWSOME! _Genial!_ "

"Yes, and I recorded the whole thing!" Glitch added. Mo then said "We can submit this on the school web!"

Bodie then said "I´ll go with you" before the three of them disappeared.

Taye then turned to Li´lt and said "Let´s bother Aubrey by putting the pictures I took in her bedroom." Her sister nodded.

When they walked away, Angel said to Emilia "You have become their heroine."

"It was nothing." She answered.

"So, what´s your talent? Everyone here has one."

"Oh. Well, you´ll have to come with me to know." Emilia said. Angel smiled and followed her.

* * *

Emilia took Angel to a silent part of the school. She then took out a taped recorder, only that it was in a rectangular form and it had 5 black spaces on it **(A/N Yes, it is the one that appears in the game. Not so great describing things here). **"You wanted to know my talent, I´ll show you my talent" she said to him.

Emilia then put "Club Can´t Handle Me" by Flo Rida feat. David Guetta on and she started dancing. As she danced, on the tape recorder stars were appearing. She ended the song with 5 golden stars.

She then turned to Angel. He was looking at her amused. "You are a great dancer."

"Thanks Angel"

"You know… I´m also a dancer. The thing is that I have never dance in public" he confessed.

Emilia smiled at him "Why don´t you dance the same song? The Boombox, the tape recorder, will tell me how well you can dance by the number of stars in it when you finish." Angel did so and he started dancing.

When he finished he asked "How many stars?" He looked at the Boombox. 5 golden stars, just like Emilia!

"You have the enough talent to dance in front of everyone Angel!" Emilia told him.

"Thanks. I want to show you something" he then took Emilia´s hand and the two of them went out of the room.

* * *

Angel opened a door and Emilia entered. It was dark, but then Angel put the light on. It was a dance studio, the most beautiful one Emilia had ever saw.

"This used to be the studio the dancers used, but now it´s abandoned" Angel told her.

"What a pity." She said.

"_Sabes_, I have always wanted to reuse it, but I haven´t had the time to." He said looking disappointed.

Emilia then thought and said "We should do it." Angel looked confused "What?"

"We should reopen the studio, Angel. And don´t say any excuse, you just told me you want to reuse it."

Angel thought for a moment, then said "Let´s do this"

Over the following days the two of them worked hard. When the studio was ready the saw their work. It was like if it was a new one!

They didn´t noticed that Mo and Glitch had followed them. "Wow, a dance studio!" Glitch exclaimed, making Angel and Emilia jump.

"Yes, we followed you, but just because we were curious." Mo said looking at their faces. "Anyway, can Glitch and I use it along with you?"

"Do you dance?" Angel asked him. Glitch nodded and said

"We are the Hi-Def crew. And yes, we can dance."

He and Mo then put "Sexy Chick" by David Guetta on and started dancing. When they finished, Emilia told them:

"Wow, you guys are more than just good or excellent!"

"Of course that you can use the studio along with us" Angel said

The next day Taye and Li´lt said to Emilia.

* * *

"We heard that you and Angel reopen the studio."

"Can we use it to?" Li´lt asked

"Yes, please. We are the Flash forward crew" Taye informed the brunette

"First, you´ll have to show us your skills" Emilia told them. Bodie heard them and said "Can I join them in the "audition" thing? I want to dance"

Emilia just nodded.

* * *

At the studio, Angel and Emilia set the Boombox and said to their friends "You may begin"

Flash forward went first. They put "Dip it Low" and danced. Bodie put "My Prerogative" and danced after them.

Angel, when they finished, told them "It seems that you can join us in the studio."

Said dancers cheered and then they went out. Angel was about to follow them when he said "Emilia, look at this"

Emilia looked through the door and saw Miss Aubrey there. The redhead then told them;

"I heard that you reopened the studio, and personally, I don´t think there´s a more talented dancer than me for being here."

Emilia looked at the Latino before saying "Well, there are certain conditions. 1, you must show that you deserve the right to be here. 2, you must stop being so self-conceited."

Aubrey looked at her, and then said "OK, I´ll stop being self-conceited. And sorry if I was being mean at you when I first saw you"

Angel, after the reconciliation scene, told Aubrey "Well, now show us how you dance."

Aubrey put "Hey Mami" on and started dancing. When she finished Emilia told her

"You are welcome in the studio" Aubrey smiled and then said "You five out there, do you know it is impolite to eavesdrop?"

Hi-Def, Flash forward and Bodie came out "Sorry is that we just wanted to see what will happen." Bodie apologized.

"Now that Miss Aubrey is friendlier, let´s all be friends" Glitch said.

Everyone nodded and Aubrey said "You can now call me jus Aubrey."

After that they went to their bedrooms. It was only Emilia´s first week at the school and she had done many good things. This girl was going to have a great effect on the school, and on the 7 dancers that he had met.

**And that´s the first chapter. Now, I´m going to translate you the following words:**

_Disculpa- _Sorry

_Genial_- Cool

_Sabes_-You know…?

**Review, please**


	2. Chapter 2 Paperwork

**Disclaimer: DANCE Central belongs to the genius people of Harmonix. Not me *sighs***

The group of eight people walked through the school until they got to the door that leaded to the studio. There Angel took out his credit card and, using it, he opened the studio.

"Why do we always have to use a credit card to open the studio?" Aubrey asked, she was getting desperate about always using the credit card. _Glad it´s not mine _she thought.

"Because, _niña Bonita, _we don´t have the key" Angel answered her

"OK, but STOP flirting with me!" the redhead was about to go inside the studio, but Hi-Def went in first.

"Yay, we are the first ones!" Glitch cheered, but was pushed by Aubrey, who was angry about Hi-Def going before her.

"Well, remember: we wouldn´t be here if Emilia and Angel hadn´t reopen the studio." Bodie said, he was grateful about that.

"Well, thank you very much B" Emilia said, she had recently starting to call Bodie B.

"How dramatic, let´s dance people!" Li´lt said before she and Taye started practicing their routine.

* * *

The next day the group was in the cafeteria, Mo was explaining some weird dream to them.

"And then, I was in the middle of the school…" he was cut off by Taye:

"How is that weird?"

"I didn´t have anything on." Mo finished "But that's not the weird thing."

"What could be weirder than THAT?" Taye said, confused.

"Well, it is…" Mo was cut off again, this time by his little Asian friend

"I once had a dream I was in a world full of meat! Yum!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You and your weird obsession with food."Li´lt told him.

"Angel´s obsession with ice cream is almost as bad as yours Glitch." Bodie added, Angel was one of his best friends, but he had this weird ice cream love.

"It´s not my fault ice cream is so delicious!" the Latino protested

Aubrey was about to reply when she noticed something. She was then pointing at her shoulder, and pointing at Angel´s also.

"What?" the Latino asked her. She just continue pointing at the shoulder "Seriously Aubrey, what?"

"Your shoulder! God, I really hate when no one understands me!" the redhead huffed and then she got up, went over to Angel and pointed at his shoulder.

Angel followed her hand and saw that Emilia had fallen asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. "Ah. HEY!" he then yelled, making Emilia jump and fall to the ground

"Oh my god, sorry for falling asleep and resting my head in you" the brunette apologized, still embarrassed about what had happened.

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"No. I could not sleep because SOMEONE has to put her music to loud!" she said, obviously angry

Everyone then looked at Aubrey. The redhead then protested:

"Hey, the songs I dance help me too sleep!"

Emilia rolled her eyes before turning her head to Taye and Li'lt "You are lucky, your room is not next to hers."

"Well, after hearing what you suffer every night, I think your right" Taye said jokingly

Angel laughed a little before telling Emilia "I know how you feel. My room is next to Bodie's and he has this weird machine that "keeps him warm" and that makes an annoying noise"

"Hey, the nights at my room are cold, so that thing prevents me from turning into a human ice cube!" Bodie said "By the way, Aubrey, why the music does just bothers Emilia but not you?"

"Because I have to found a special spot in the department to put the Boombox, so the music doesn't sound too loud to me."

"And the best spot in the department is next to the door of my room" said Emilia irritated

"Actually, the other best spot is next to the bathroom" Aubrey soon regretted saying that.

"So why don't you put the Boombox there?!"

"I can't! My makeup and hair stuff are next to the bathroom, so I would have to look for another place to put them. Do you have any idea about how bad it is messing my routine? It is HORRIBLE!"

Everyone then shut up, they did not wanted to hear another of Aubrey's dilemmas.

* * *

Angel was walking in the school hall searching for his locker. When he found it he was about to take out his books when Bodie suddenly appeared.

"ANGEL!" he called out making his friend jump and look at him, eyes wide

"Bodie, you scared me to death! What is it?"

Bodie had run around the entire school searching for his friend that he only said a few words:

"I… looking… you… director…see…Angel…studio" when he finished he saw Angel hadn't understand him.

"I didn't get what you said, sorry"

Bodie then took out a paper and wrote on it

_I was looking for you. The director said to me "I want to see your friend Angel. Is about the dance studio"._

Angel soon read this and got very worried. What had he done that deserved a punishment? And it was from the director, which only made him feel worse.

He then went to the director's office, with Bodie on his heels. When they got there the director told them:

"I've heard that you are using the studio again" his voice was so serious that the two friends looked at each other

"Sir, please don't kick me out of the school, I know that we should have asked for your permission!" Angel began "It was Bodie's idea!"

"HEY!"

"Sorry."

"Enough. I am not going to kick you out of the school. But I am going to warn you: if a student starts using something that wasn´t in use for many years, like the studio, they must make it legal." The director continued

"Let me guess, we haven´t done that." Bodie said sarcastically

"Right, so I have news for you. Good and bad. The good one is that you still have time. The bad one is that you must give me the papers tomorrow."

Angel then got worried. One of his relatives had gone trough this situation, and it wasn´t very simple. But apparently Bodie had no idea.

"We will do it, sir! Alone! Before tomorrow!"

When they got dismissed, Angel reclaimed:

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WE ONLY HAVE 1 DAY TO DO THIS AND IT ISN'T VERY SIMPLE! BODIE, THE ONLY THING I WANT TO DO IS TO KILL YOU, BUT I WON'T BECAUSE I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Chill down Angel. You'll see that we will have this done by tomorrow." Bodie said, a little bit afraid because Angel was furious.

"Fine."

"Hey, you have some serious anger issues."

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!"

"Whatever, come on we need to work."

"Don't get so self-confident. It is a lot of paperwork"

"Please, how much paperwork can it be?"

* * *

At night the girls were in their department when suddenly someone knocked the door. As Aubrey was the only one awake, she didn't want to open the door.

"Can someone get the door? Fine, I'll do it myself." When she opened it, Hi-Def was standing there in their pajamas.

"Can we spend the night here? Thank you" Glitch said before entering.

"Sorry Aubs, our department is a mess" Mo said. He then heard the sound of the song "Rendez Vu" one of the songs Aubrey danced.

Just then, Emilia came out, looking very irritated. She went up to Aubrey and yelled

"TURN THE DAMM MUSIC DOWN!"

Aubrey did so and Mo said "So this is why you are having sleepless nights" when he saw the Boombox next to Emilia's door.

"That is none of… what are you doing here?"

"Our department is a mess thanks to Angel and Bodie." Glitch said "They have to sign all the paperwork for making the use of the studio legal and it is a lot."

"Hey, do you have a pen? Mine has no ink in it" Bodie said, appearing in the department, followed by Angel. They both looked with a lot of work

"Here" Emilia handed him the pen "Do you have too much paperwork?"

"A lot. And we have to finish it by tomorrow." Angel answered her "But we have cleaned Mo's and Glitch's places, so they can sleep there"

Hi-def looked relieved and went to the department, Bodie said "Sorry, we have to finish. Thank you for lending me the pen." He said before he and Angel got out.

Aubrey then told Emilia "I'm going back to sleep. Good night." She said. She turned the song up again and went into her room.

Emilia couldn't stand this. She stopped the song, took out the CD and put another one in it. She then placed the Boombox in Aubrey's room and put play on the CD. Hoping her plan will work, she reprogrammed the Boombox so that only she could control it.

When she got to her room, she said to herself "This is revenge"

* * *

The next day, Angel and Bodie went to the cafeteria, where Flashforward was going to have a presentation. They had finished all the paperwork on time.

"Hey guys, Did you finish the paperwork?" Li'lt asked them

"Yes, thank god."Angel said

"Wow, you looked terrible, but you could do it." Taye said to them "Little sis, we have to get started"

"Your right. Cheer us up while we're dancing" Li'lt told them before she and Taye started dancing "Goodies" in the middle of the cafeteria.

"So, no sleepless nights today, Em?" Angel asked the brunette

"No. I'm relieved about that. I think Aubrey will leave me alone." She answered

"By the way, where is Aubrey?" Bodie asked

Just then Aubrey came in, but she wasn´t exactly looking where she was going, so Bodie and Angel had to grab her so she wouldn´t fall down.

"What´s going on with you Aubs?" Angel told her

"I didn´t sleep last night. While I was sleeping, heavy metal music started playing in my room and, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't turn it off." She said, looking exhausted.

Angel and Bodie looked at Emilia, but decided not to tell Aubrey about Emilia's revenge, so they acted like if they didn't know anything.

**And it is finished. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Don't forget to do it in this chapter. Now, in every chapter I will ask you something so that you can vote. Today's question:**

**Which situation would you like for it to happen around chapter 6?**

**A-Emilia, Aubrey, Bodie and Angel exchange crew partners**

**B-Hi-Def has an inner fight and they break up the crew. **

**Vote and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Locked

**Disclaimer: DANCE Central belongs to the genius people of Harmonix. Not me *sighs*.**

**Thanks to the ones who have reviewed:**

**Dance Dance Dance 1234**

**creatibe23**

**soshielf98**

**Guest**

**And for the ones who favorite**

**yazthedance13**

**soshielf98**

**Danceing girl**

**DancerDivaModelSwag**

**Sorry about the long wait.**

**Chapter 3- Locked**

Six of our eight main dancers were on the studio, it was a little bit late and the teachers soon would announce it was time to go to their departments. However, these six people had no idea how the time would affect them that night.

And all because of an Asian boy and a blonde dancer.

Emilia, Aubrey, Angel, Bodie and Mo were in the studio preparing to leave when Glitch suddenly appeared and told them:

"Hey! The director gave me the key. Now we won't have trouble opening the door, yay!" he looked excited.

"Am I the only one thinking the director must have hit his head? ´Cause he gave Glitch a thing with such a valor." Emilia asks, smirking at Glitch´s pout.

"Yes and no Em. The thing is the director must have forgotten his glasses, so he confused Glitch with a security employee." Angel answered her, Emilia was then laughing at his comment. "At least she thinks I am funny." He says looking at Aubrey

"NEVER GONNA HAPPEN" she says.

"Say whatever you want, he won´t give up Barbie" Bodie tells her.

"So bro, what are you thinking about the key, are you keeping it?" Mo asks Glitch, worried that he might say yes.

"Of course!"

At this everyone groans, Glitch was someone who easily lost things.

"What? I can take care of the key. Look" And with that he locked the door

"Glitch, you have LOCKED US here!" Aubrey screams, her eyes glaring furiously at the Asian boy.

"Chill down Beauty Queen, we still have the key, so we can get out."

Everyone then calmed down, although they were still nervous about the situation.

"Glitch, I will say this in a calm way bro. OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" Bodie said, he looked very pale.

"Bodie, don´t tell me you are claustrophobic" Angel tells him in a surprised voice

"Me? No way! Glitch is right, if we have the key, we can get out." He says, taking the key from his friend's hand "Too easy" he says, not noticing the open window and accidentally throwing the key outside.

When everyone sees this, the get worried a lot.

"OOPS"

"Yes B, oops" Emilia replies to him.

* * *

During the following minutes, the six friends were trying to reach the key, but the window was too small for them to get out.

"That´s it, we are locked here and we don´t have a way to get out" Angel says, sighing

"Tell me about it. The window is so small not even "The Hobbit" can get through it." Emilia says.

"The Hobbit?" Mo asks in a confused tone.

"Yes, that´s how we call Glitch, remember?"

After hearing this, Glitch protests "Hey. I´m a boy, I´m still growing up!"

"Yeah, like if we are going to believe that" Aubrey replies. Glitch was like a pigmy for her, Li´lt was a few centimeters taller.

"Erm, guys, we´re still locked inside the studio" they heard Bodie´s voice, but they couldn´t see him "Over here"

Bodie was curled up in one of the corners, holding his legs and bouncing like a kid who has lost his teddy bear.

"Are you sure you are not a claustrophobic?" Glitch asked him

"Bro, he´s not the only one. Barbie is also desperate." Mo told him

He was right; Aubrey was pacing around the room like a maniac, her hazel eyes full with desperation.

"Why me God? Why did you choose me to be here? I´m stuck in this studio without a key, with a bunch of good-for-nothings!"

Cue, everyone looked angry at her.

"Please, I´m desperate! You would expect me to act like this."

Angel then shook his head. He may be falling for the redhead, who was his crew partner, but she sometimes exaggerated a lot.

"Aubrey, I want to tell you a few things. 1: stop screaming, we will be deaf. 2: you are exaggerating, like when Emilia prank called you."

Cue the redhead glared at him, but the brunette got an idea:

"Angel, you are a genius! I have an idea."

"Em, Aubrey is here, so you can´t prank call her. But the last time it was funny."

"I meant that I can call Taye and Li´lt, and so they can get us out of here." Emilia tells him, then whispering "But if you want, I can prank call her again."

_Taye and Emilia´s conversation._

_Taye´s phone rings_

_Taye: Hello?_

_Emilia: Hey Taye. I hope you have time, because I will tell you a long story._

_Taye: What is it?_

_Emilia: Well, the director gave Glitch the key of the studio, but he accidentally locked us inside, and Bodie threw the key through a tiny window. Can you help us?_

_Taye: Sure! My sister and I will be there._

_End of conversation _

After hanging the phone, Taye waked her little sister up.

"What is it? I want to sleep." Li´lt wondered

"Glitch accidentally locked our friends in the studio, so we have to get them out."

"We have a problem. The director is patrolling the school, so we have to be careful"

After hearing this, Taye sighed "This will be difficult"

* * *

Meanwhile, the poor people were having an excellent **(Note the sarcasm)** time in the studio. Everyone was thinking about what was happening, although some people were…, well you will see:

"Oh God, I love being here spending the night! Did you notice the sarcasm?" Emilia asked the Latino.

Angel looked at her seriously "Yes Emilia, I did notice the sarcasm. Everyone noticed it, except my _gorgeous, hermosa _Aubrey" he spoke the last part romantically.

Emilia looked at him smiling in a silly way "Please Mr. All handsome one, she is not interested in dating you" she snickered at his expression, she loved bothering him.

"You never know, maybe she will, after all I´m her crew partner. Like you and Bodie" he said, obviously not knowing of his last statement was true.

"Hey, watch it. We are just friends, _ignorante_" she said, offending him in his first language.

"OK. But you did not had to call me that" he said "I forgot you speak Spanish too."

"Actually I speak many languages, such as: English, Spanish, Italian, French, Portuguese, German, Russian, Ancient Greek, etc. So you better watch your language"

After getting over that fact, and wondering if she was a spy, Angel told her "It look like if we are the only ones who haven´t gone mad."

And he was right:

Mo and Glitch were playing childish games, such as rock, paper, and scissor. Poor Glitch was always losing, and always asking for revenge.

"Not fair. You are cheating. REVENGE! Again."

"Please bro, you have lost the last 29 times, which is the number of games we have played. Besides, we are betting, and you have lost all your money."

"Wrong, I still have 12 dollars, so let´s play game number 30 then!"

Mo sighed, Glitch definitely did not want to lose all his money, so he didn´t had choice.

"Rock, paper, and scissor" Mo smirked "Pay up Glitch"

Bodie, instead, was in a corner, holding his knees and muttering things such as:

"Everything is fine, no worries. You will get out B, it is so simple. Taye and Li´lt will come in any moment. 3…2…1" Nothing. "I didn´t say it was going to be now. Help me, please"

And the Oscar to the most desperate is to:

"Oh My God! I am going to die here. There is anyone to get the key and open the door. Ahhhhh!" Congratulations Miss Aubrey

Aubrey was, dramatically, crying, but being a snobby girl, she put makeup on every time a tear fell down her cheek.

"This can´t be worse" Wrong "AHH! An insect! Angel, kill it. NOW!"

Poor of everyone´s ears (and also poor Angel, he has to suffer Aubrey´s anger, antics, dilemmas, everything)

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Come on Taye. We have to get away from the director." Li´lt said.

"I´m coming. God, why is he on school patrol?" Taye then heard footsteps "Run sis"

Both of them were exhausted of doing that favor to their friends. The director almost saw them once, and they did not want to be punished!

"Let´s do this quickly. I want to sleep."

"T, calm down. Come on, the studio is just a few meters away"

"Can you carry me to the studio?"

"No"

"Aww, please"

* * *

"This is it. I will, officially die soon" Cue who said that

Angel sighed, again, before telling "Please Aubs, it isn´t that late. It´s just 11:00. Not so late"

Aubrey glared at him "What! 11:00! I need my beauty sleep!"

And then she fainted.

"Someone take care of the corpse!" Emilia joked "B, if you don´t stop muttering things, I will make sure you end like that"

"Sorry Em, it´s just that I don´t like being awake at this time of the night"

"Don´t worry. I don´t blame you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Riptide members support each other, no matter if they are claustrophobic"

"Thanks- wait, Hey!"

Glitch then felt himself in need of food "I am hungry! I want pizza!"

"Glitch, we are not Italian, we can´t cook you your precious pizza" Mo told him

"Fine. I want a hamburger then."

"…"

"Home-made cookies?"

"…"

"Donuts?"

"…"

"A cheese sandwich with jam?"

"…"

"I give up"

Mo was then smacked by Emilia in the head

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You said no one´s Italian. I´m Italian"

Angel then laughed and looked at Bodie "Hey, claustrophobic!"

"What?"

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"What thing?"

"That you are a claustrophobic"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did"

"No, I didn´t"

"Yes, you did"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you…"

"Hey guys!

Flashforward had just arrived, to everyone´s relief.

"Come on, let´s get you out of here. I sneaked into the yard and got the key. It was fun" Li´lt said remembering how she had sneaked outside the school.

"Whatever. It was tough, ´cause the director was patrolling" Taye informed them "That is the reason why we took so long"

After that everyone got out, Angel and Bodie carrying Aubrey´s body.

"Hey Bodie"

"What?"

"Yes, you did"

"Stop it!"

**Another** **chapter** **finished. Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy with school. **

**Anyways, I would like you to tell me what you think in reviews. If it is funny, what is the part you must like, if there´s something you don´t like, etc. Please, oh, and also vote. If you have already voted, let the other ones do it. Please.**

**Which situation would you like for it to happen around chapter 6?**

**A-Emilia, Aubrey, Bodie and Angel exchange crew partners**

**B-Hi-Def has an inner fight and they break up the crew. **


	4. Chapter 4 The lifesaver

**Chapter 4- The lifesaver (is it written correctly?)**

"MINE!" Emilia said as she run through the beach trying to catch the ball that was floating in the air.

When she caught it, she was on the sand, with the multicolor ball in her arms.

"Yay! Hey guys, look, I caught it!"

"Good job Em" Mo said walking towards her as she got up ", but next time; try not to push people into the sand"

A few steps away Angel was trying to get Bodie out of the sand, he had been pushed by the Italian girl and was now buried, but you could only see his feet if you weren´t close enough. He was in a big hole, but it was very deep so he could not get out on his own.

"Poor Bodie, he ended so bad that, comparing, what happened to me is nothing." Glitch said as he took out his shoe to remove the sand.

"Stop complaining, you didn´t get hurt, right?" Taye said resting on a towel in the sand.

"Calm down Taye, after all they are boys, less intelligent than girls." Her sister told her. Li´lt was grabbing a towel and looked expectantly.

Bodie, who had gotten out of the hole, noticed this "What, or who, are you… AHH!"

"Hey you, get out of the …BODIE, you were in my path!" **(A/N: Guess who said that)**

"Your path? Everyone can be here you Weasley!" he said

"ARGHH, leave my physical appearance alone! Li´lt, you can give me my towel now, thanks."

Said girl did what she was ordered too.

"Here, next time use your crew partner as your servant!" Li´lt said

After that, Angel appeared looking worried and nervous.

"Hey, um I was just wondering. Have you seen Glitch?" he asked looking everywhere but at them.

"No. Why do you ask?" Mo said suspiciously. He was in charge of Glitch, after all.

"Nothing really" Angel answered, still looking nervous.

"Angel, could you move? You are blocking the sun" Aubrey told him and then make a gesture with her hand asking him to move away.

"Wait, don´t tell me you have lost Glitch." Taye said looking at the Latino "You lost Glitch?"

"Well, three things: 1) maybe I did 2) I was busy helping Bodie get out of the hole 3) I heard you Li´lt, about the servant thing 4) Emilia, stop hitting me with the ball"

At the last part everyone was confused until they saw Emilia perk up from behind Angel with the ball.

"Hey Latin Boy, you need to study math. You said you were going to say three things." She said

"I was going to end in number three, until you started using me as a punching bag for balls!" Angel protested "And no, that wasn´t funny Lia"

Emilia was stunned "How did you call me?"

"Well, as everybody calls you Em, I decided to use something different. So I thought about Lia, as it is the last syllable in your name."

The brunette thought about it for a moment. "OK, fair enough"

"Hey, look, Glitch is coming. Wow, he looks scared." Mo told them eyeing a scared, running Glitch.

"Guys, there is a zombie dude here!" the Asian boy told them

"Zombie? OK, you are nuts." Aubrey told him. "Could you stop making up things and let us relax?"

"I am not making up things! He was doing this…sound, like if he had some food stuck and he couldn´t swallow it."

After hearing this, Bodie scolded him "Glitch, he was choking! We should help him!"

And then he was running towards the poor man.

"Hey, aren´t we supposed to go with Bodie?" Li´lt said

"No, we spend a lot of time with his crazy ideas." Aubrey replied her "Hey, I DO spend time."

Mo rolled his eyes "I still can´t believe Angel is your crew partner"

* * *

Bodie was running as fast as he could. With every step he was losing an amount of air, but he didn´t stop. If that guy needed help, he was going to help him.

When he had reached the poor guy, he was exhausted.

"Hey bud. How is it going?" he suddenly realized his stupid question "Whatever, look I want to help. Just let me…"

Bodie helped the choking guy recover, until an apple slice came out of him. The two of them ended on the ground.

"Wow, thanks dude." The guy told him "I thought I was going to die"

"You are welcome. The next time you eat an apple, be careful"

"I will. You seem like if you have experience saving people."

"Actually, my dad is a lifesaver. He taught me all I know."

"I´ve got an idea. Look, I just have to speak with my uncle to make it work"

"Your uncle?" Bodie said, confused

"Yes, the director"

* * *

After seeing Bodie run like a maniac, everyone returned to the school.

"What do you think Bodie did?" Glitch asked.

"I don´t know, but he looked very helpful." Angel answered him, still looking around.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked him "You´re freaking me out"

"I´m trying to see if Emilia is going to hit me with the ball again" he told her

"Please, I highly doubt it. She was the first one to come here." Mo said "Are you afraid of her?"

"What… NO! She is one of my best friends. How could I be afraid of her?"

Glitch laughed "Well, we know a certain girl who is afraid of her."

Cue, everyone turned their heads towards Aubrey. She just glared at them, only scaring Glitch, and rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I´m afraid of her?"

Taye was the one who had to answer her "Well, remember the time she put candles in your room?"

Aubrey soon defended herself "That was one time, you have no proof."

"And what about the time when she exchanged your perfume for a food condiment and made you believe that the smell was permanent?" Li´lt reminded her

"Those were pranks! Besides, pranks doesn´t count as something that scares me."

Angel shook his head and said "Aubrey, you do are afraid of Emilia. One time, when she was angry, you started offering to do anything she ordered you to do as long as you didn´t get harmed. You ended outside the school in the rain."

Mo and Glitch were on the floor holding their stomachs. Taye and Li´lt were smiling deviously. Aubrey was glaring at her crew partner and was about to protest until…

"Give me your jewelry or you won´t live another day!"

"AH! Take hers," Aubrey pointed at Taye "They´re more valuable, leave me alone Emilia. I want to live!"

Emilia was laughing so hard she almost fell to the ground. "You are so afraid of me!"

"And our point has been proven, Lia" Angel told her

"You should have seen your face Aubrey, you looked funny." Mo told her, laughing again.

"Oh, I got a new blackmail idea! You should scare Aubrey more often Em." Glitch told the brunette.

"Hey, where is Bodie? We forgot about him." Taye said

"Maybe he is also going to scare Aubrey" Li´lt murmured, but was heard by everyone

After rolling her eyes, again, Aubrey said "We all know Bodie. He can come here on his own. I am going to the department." With that, she walked away.

Seeing the grin on Emilia´s face, Mo said "I think she is going to get a surprise there, right Emilia?"

"Of course. You thought I was going to leave her alone? Considering the time I have spent here, you should all know me." She answered

Glitch, who was too busy thinking about what food was on the cafeteria, said "Remind me never to annoy Emilia. I don´t want to be her victim."

Taye looked at him weirdly. "Stop saying weird things, you will freak us out soon."

"I don´t think he will listen to you Taye." Angel told her

"Why?"

"He was running towards the cafeteria while you were speaking."

* * *

The guys were relaxing in their department. Angel was reading some book, Mo was watching T.V., and Glitch was, well, eating.

"Guess what?!" They all jumped when they heard the voice

"THIEF!" Glitch said "I have a weapon."

"Since when a spoon has been a weapon?" Mo asked

"Guys, relax is just Bodie. Bodie, DON´T SCARE US AGAIN!" Angel said.

"Sorry, but I wanted to tell you this: I got a new job!" And he started doing a happy dance.

Glitch almost spews out his food "Job? What job?"

"Guys, you are speaking with the lifesaver of the beach." Bodie waited for their reactions

"Congratulations, you got a boring job. Yuppie." Mo joked

"Bodie, since when have you been specialized in that?" Angel asked him, he was going to make a joke.

Bodie smiled proudly before answering "My dad taught me."

"OK, so we have to thank your dad, because he was the reason you came out like this."

"I don´t get it… HEY!"

**And the end. Now I'll stop the poll here, because I want to ask you a different question.**

**If you could make an alternate version of DC2, how would it be?**

**Leave your answer in the reviews. Remember to tell me which was your favorite part of the chapter, please, I want to see how good or bad it is. Tell me what you like, or dislike.**

**Oh, and someone special is coming in the next chapter.**


End file.
